Humans in Bikini Bottom?
by spongebobfan17
Summary: This is a story about a new character named Maria and she meets SpongeBob. This is my first story, I hope you like it.
1. Meeting a new friend

Humans in Bikini Bottom

MEETING A NEW FRIEND

SpongeBob, Patrick and Sandy are fishing jellyfish in the jellyfish field.

SpongeBob: There's nothing in the world like fishing jellyfish with your two greatest friends of all the world!!

Patrick: What?!, you change us for that rock and that kelp?! (pointing a rock and a kelp)

SpongeBob: No Pat, I was talking about you and Sandy.

Patrick: Okay, but I will watching you (seeing the rock)

Sandy: Well, I'm so happy like a bull in a farm eating fruit, because finally I'm learning to fish jellyfish like you SpongeBob (looking SpongeBob)

Suddenly, something is near to fall to the jellyfish field.

Sandy: Guys, are you seeing the same like me?

Patrick: Yes, I know, those jellyfish have stolen my pants.

Patrick: Give me my pants back jellyfish!!

Jellyfish: (Laughting, because they have stolen the Patrick's pants)

SpongeBob: What do you think it is?

Sandy: Maybe an asteroid with a complementary composement of carbohidrats and a hydraulic pressure.

SpongeBob: (looking Sandy)

Sandy: Something big.

SpongeBob: ohhhhhh.

That strange thing hit the jellyfish field. SpongeBob, Patrick and Sandy run to look what it is and they discover that it was a little plane.

SpongeBob: Sandy, I know this isn't the moment for say this, but that thing isn't big.

Suddenly, the door gets open and there is a girl, but she's with her eyes closed.

Patrick: What's that?

Sandy: She's a human.

SpongeBob: A human?

Sandy: Yes, but I don't know what is she doing here.

The girl wokes up.

SpongeBob: She's alive!!

Girl: That sponge is talking!!

SpongeBob: That girl is talking!!

SpongeBob, Patrick and Girl: (Screaming and running)

Sandy: Okay, the three stop in this moment!!

SpongeBob, Patrick and Maria: (Stoping)

Maria: Wow, you sounds like my mom.

Sandy: (looking her very angry)

SpongeBob: Who are you?

Maria: My name is Maria and I have 14 years old.

SpongeBob: Well, my name is SpongeBob, is a pleasure to meet you.

Suddenly Maria feel something magic, she feel love.

Patrick: I…am…Patrick. Hey, creature from the space don't hurt me!! All was Sandy's idea!!

Maria: I'm not from the space.

Sandy: My name is Sandy.

SpongeBob: (Hugging Sandy) You have to meet Sandy, she's very awesome!!

Maria: (Thinking) He's hugging her!!, I can't believe he's in love with that squirrel, I must do something. (Saying) I hate you Sandy!! (Thinking)Well, I have to do something better that that.

Sandy: I hate you, for hate me!!

Maria: I hate you, for hate me, for hate you.

SpongeBob: Okay, okay, we already understand.

Sandy: And what is doing here a little girl like you?

Maria: Ohhhh, look at the time, is very late.

SpongeBob: Is ten o'clock.

Maria: See?, is already at night.

SpongeBob: Ten o'clock at morning, that's why the sun is so shinny (pointing the Sun). Maria, do you feel okay?

Maria: Yes..., I just have to do that thing..., you know that thing.

Patrick: No, we don't know.

Maria: (Saying nervous) Well, I have to do something very far away.

Sandy: If you say it…

Maria: Well, I have to go to…another place, but first…Sandy, I hate you and SpongeBob, take care, you really need it with that squirrel.

SpongeBob: Okay, hey, maybe in another moment I can give you a tour.

Maria: (Seeing with love to SpongeBob) Yes!!

Maria: (Running very fast)

Sandy: That girl is hiding something.

SpongeBob: Maybe she's hiding a secret chocolate factory for give chocolate to all the people of the world.

Sandy: I don't think so.

Patrick: I just know that I don't know anything.

Sandy: We have to discover what it is.


	2. Discovering the truth

Humans in Bikini Bottom?

DISCOVERING THE TRUTH

SpongeBob, Patrick and Sandy are returning to the SpongeBob's house, but suddenly they see that Maria is building something big besides SpongeBob's house.

SpongeBob: Maria, what are you doing?

Maria: I'm building a house.

Sandy: You're going to stay here?

Maria: Yes.

Sandy: In Bikini Bottom?

Maria: Yes.

Sandy: In THIS Bikini Bottom?

Maria: How many Bikini Bottoms do you know?

Sandy: NOOOOOOOO!!

Maria: YESSSSSSSS!! Well, I already finish the house.

SpongeBob: Good job!!

Maria: Thank you!! And it's better inside, because is very technologic.

SpongeBob: Can we see it inside?

Maria: No, thank you.

Sandy: Why not?

Maria: (Saying nervous) Because…is very dirty inside.

Patrick: Party in the new house!!

Maria: Patrick!!

Patrick: I know what are you thinking, who's going to clean my house?, well I'm not going to clean your house, so good luck with that.

Patrick and Maria start to discuss.

SpongeBob: (Talking just with Sandy) Hey, I think she's a great person.

Sandy: No, she's not and tomorrow I'm going to follow her to find the truth.

Patrick and Maria ended with their discussion.

Patrick: Maria already told me that she's going to make a party, but this party is about throw paint in the Sandy's house.

Maria: It's a good idea, isn't?

In the morning of the next day, in the SpongeBob's house.

Sandy is knocking the door.

SpongeBob open the door.

SpongeBob: Hi, Sandy, I'm very happy to see you.

Sandy: Oh, hi SpongeBob, is a beautiful morning to spy to Maria, just you and me together…spying, of course.

SpongeBob: Sorry, I can't.

Sandy: Why not?

SpongeBob: Maria want to work in the Krusty Krab and I'm going to help her to be a waiter.

Sandy: Okay, but I will spy her.

Some minutes after Maria and SpongeBob already are in the Krusty Krab.

SpongeBob: Good morning Mr. Krabs!! Good morning Squidward!!

Squidward: Ohh, this is perfect, know you bring to another of your weird friends.

SpongeBob: Squidward, she's Maria. Maria, he's Squidward.

Squidward: And what is your talent? Make me feel angry and make troubles?

Maria: Well, in the second one I'm very good, but for the first one I need practice.

Squidward: You can't do anything really…I don't know…normal?!

Maria: Well, I can play 3 clarinets at the same time.

Squidward: Wow!! Really?!

Maria: No, not really.

Squidward: (Saying in a sarcastic way) That sounds so interesting. And I repeat the question…You can't do anything normal?!

Maria: I would say...no.

Mr. Krabs: What is going on here?

SpongeBob: My new friend Maria wants a job.

Mr. Krabs: What class of job?

SpongeBob: Waiter.

Mr. Krabs: Hired.

SpongeBob: Mr. Krabs, you're not going to make her questions?

Maria: SpongeBob!! You're not helping!!

Mr. Krabs: Okay, I will make you some questions, you know, just for formality.

Maria: Yes, of course.

Mr. Krabs, SpongeBob and Maria go to the Mr. Krabs office. Sandy start to see them in the window.

Mr. Krabs: Okay, how old are you?

Maria: 14

Mr. Krabs: Where are you from?

Maria: From Puebla

SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs: (watching her very confused)

Maria: Mexico.

SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs: Ohhhhh.

Mr. Krabs: And why you come to Bikini Bottom?

Maria: Well… (thinking) I have to say something!! But what?! (saying) Giant insects attacked my house.

Suddenly, Sandy open the door of the Mr. Krabs office.

Sandy: Okay!! It's enough!! Say the truth!!

Maria: Never!!

Maria start to run to go out of the Krusty Krab, but 2 FBI agents appear.

Maria: Oh no!! This is so bad like the Sandy's jokes.

Sandy: I heard that!!

Mr. Krabs, SpongeBob and Sandy go out of the Mr. Krabs office and Patrick enter to the Krusty Krab.

Patrick: Hi, SpongeBob. Do you want to fish jellyfish?

SpongeBob: Patrick, maybe this isn't the best moment for that.

FBI agent #1: Maria, you're in big problems!!

SpongeBob: Maria, what's happening here?!

Maria: Okay, I'm going to tell you the story.

Patrick: Yeah!! Wait, I'm going to make popcorn.

Everyone is waiting for the popcorn.

FBI agent #1: What do you think about the international bank's interest rate?

Sandy: I think it increase a 3

FBI agent #2: (crying) A 3?!

Patrick: The popcorn are ready!!

FBI agent #2: (shouting excited) Yeah!! Popcorn!!

Everyone take sit in the floor to listen the story.

Maria: Okay, I'm to lazy to tell you all, so I'm going to resume it…I build a plane to travel around the world, but accidently I crash with the military base of U.S.A and I escape to the ocean and all the army is looking for me.

Sandy: So, why the FBI agents come for you and not the army?

FBI agent #1: Because the coronel of the army is on vacation with his mom.

Everyone: Ohhhhh.

Both FBI agents: Maria, you have to come with us!!

SpongeBob: No!! She's my new friend and I don't let someone bad happen to her!!

Maria: (Looking with love to SpongeBob) That's so cute!!

Everyone: What?!

Maria: Nothing.

Patrick: And now what?

SpongeBob: Guys, my plan is complicated, but very effective…

Sandy: And what's your plan?

SpongeBob: Well, we can cry like babies…

Sandy: Think in another plan.

SpongeBob: Hey!! I already know another.

Sandy: A plan that don't include a chicken suit.

SpongeBob: Ohhhhh, forget it.

Maria: Just let's run.

SpongeBob: For me is okay.

SpongeBob, Sandy, Patrick and Karina run to the Karina's house and the both FBI agents start to follow them.


	3. Time to teach them

Humans in Bikini Bottom?

TIME TO TEACH THEM

SpongeBob, Sandy, Patrick and Maria finally are in Maria's house and find a place to hide. Both FBI agents get into the house.

SpongeBob: What we're going to do now?!

They start to heard the conversation between both FBI agents

FBI agent #2: It doesn't matter if we don't catch them.

FBI agent #1: Are you joking?!, that sea creatures and that squirrel can talk; if we catch them, our boss will see our great work and he'll give us a promotion.

FBI agent #2: And what about that girl?

FBI agent #1: She's just a girl…but she attempt versus the national security…so she's in problems too.

The conversation ends and the FBI agents start to look for them.

Maria: Well, he says it, I'm just a girl, but I attempt versus the national security, so I can think in a plan.

SpongeBob: Hey, maybe it's not so bad.

Sandy: Well, if you like the zoo!!

SpongeBob: Well, it's very bad!!

Maria: Hey, I have a plan, Sandy you have to sacrifice yourself to save us, go with the FBI agents, good luck in your new life; I'll visit you in the zoo.

Sandy: (Saying in a sarcastic way) Good joke.

Maria: Who's joking?

Sandy: (looking to Maria)

Maria: Do you really think I'm joking?

Sandy: I'm not going to live in a zoo!!

Maria: If you didn't like the plan, just say it.

SpongeBob: Okay…well, it's time to think in a REAL plan.

Maria: I have an idea!!

Sandy: I already told you I'm not going to live in a zoo

Maria: Well, I have another plan

SpongeBob: Tell us!!

Maria: Why we don't make them looks stupid with his boss, he'll think they're insane and if they told him about talking sea creatures, he won't believe them.

Patrick: That's not true, the people say I'm insane, but that's a new language that means that I'm a genius

SpongeBob: Wow, Patrick!! You're a genius!!

Patrick: In that new language that means I'm insane.

SpongeBob: Ohhh, sorry, Patrick you're insane

Patrick: Well, just see my face, I look stupid?

Sandy: Well…I'll tell you the truth or I'll make you feel better.

Maria: The point is make them looks stupid in front his boss and I have an idea

Maria started to build a machine, Sandy was wearing a fish costume, SpongeBob was distracting to the FBI agents and Patrick was acting like…Patrick, in other words…like a fool.

Sandy: (Angry) You told me I'm not going to use a chicken costume, you're obsessed with the chickens' costume!!

Maria: It's not a chicken costume!! It's a FISH costume!! That's totally diffent!!

Sandy: Just resume the plan!!

SpongeBob: (Returning with his friends) What's the plan?

Maria: Okay, SpongeBob you have to tie their shoes to that piece of metal of the floor, because that's part of my machine, Patrick sleep where are the FBI agents.

Patrick: Yes!! I'm good sleeping.

Maria: That's why you're perfect for the job.

Sandy: And what I'm going to do? Why I'm wearing this stupid costume?

Maria: Well, nothing is free, this material for build is expensive, and so you're going to work in a restaurant 3 years.

Sandy: That's stupid

Maria: Well, they won't pay you so much, that's why you have to work so many time and are you sure is stupid? Or the only stupid thing here is you?

Sandy: I hate you!!

Maria: That's the point. Okay, let's started with the plan

While SpongeBob is tying their shoes, Maria was ready to press the button to turn on the machine.

SpongeBob: I'M READY!!

Suddenly Maria press the button and a rocket appeared from the floor and the FBI agents were taken by the rocket, because their shoelaces were tied to the rocket.

Sandy: Wow, I can't believe that stupid plan works

Maria: What? Do you think I'm stupid?

Sandy: Without comments.

Both agents collide with the FBI base

FBI boss: What's happening here?!

FBI agent #1: We found talking sea creatures!!

FBI boss: (Saying in a sarcastic way) Yes and my mother is miss universe.

FBI agent #2: No with that face

FBI boss: What?!

FBI agent #1: Just ignore him, because all men would love to have a woman like her, well, just if you like to see an angry chimpanzee.

FBI boss: You both are FIRED!!

FBI agent #2: WHY?! Just because your mother is ugly?! That's not our fall!!


End file.
